Secrets of A Stranger
by Tigress
Summary: The Jellicle tribe wecomes some old and new friends back into the trible and learn about their history at the same time.


Secrets of a Stranger By Tigress  
  
Part 1 -- The Arrival  
  
"Are you okay? Is there anything I can get for you?" Jennyanydots asked as she placed a fresh washcloth onto the forehead of the young queen's head. Her eyes were just beginning to open and she could just make out the silhouette of someone sitting on the side of the bed. "It looks like she's starting to wake up now," announced Jenny to the small group.  
  
"But where did she come from?" asked Skimbleshanks as he took the bowl from Jenny's hand.  
  
"According to Mistoffeless and Tumblebrutus 'out of nowhere'," spoke Munkustrap in a very puzzling matter.  
  
Skimble shook his head and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "People, and especially cats, so not just appear 'out of nowhere'."  
  
"What," came a soft voice?  
  
"Take it slowly now," soothed jenny as the silver and blue queen began to stir.  
  
"Who appeared out of nowhere?"  
  
"Here you are Jenny.'  
  
"Thank you Jellylorum."  
  
Being a mother Jennyanydots knew that the young queen must have something to eat if she were ever going to get her strength back. "Now that you are awake you should have something to eat," Jenny began.  
  
Sitting straight up in bed now the new queen began to look around the room at the unfamiliar faces. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Jellicle Junkyard and I am old Deuteronomy," he said with a slight bow, "this is my oldest son Munkustrap." Munkustrap nodded.  
  
"I am Jennyanydots and this is my husband Skimbleshanks and my sister Jellylorum," she said as they each nodded their head with a friendly greeting. "Now that you know all of us we would like to know who you are and where you are from." "I am Tigress from the planet Ha."  
  
Everyone looked at each other questionably but only Jellylourum spoke, "How did you get here my dear and why do you look Jellicle?"  
  
"We are the Jellicle Tribe on Earth Tigress, what tribe do you come from?" informed Munkustrap.  
  
A look of joy, fear and questions washed over Tigress' face as she answered Munkustrap's question, "I am Jellicle."  
  
At that moment Tigress jumped at the sound of Jemima and Electra bursting through the front door. She quickly drew the covers around her as the girls started to head towards the bedroom. "Mother, father we're home, is she awake yet?" they called out in a questioning singsong voice. Jenny called out to her children as they began slowly walking into the room, "Yes she just woke up. Where are Pouncival and Tumblebrutus?"  
  
"Oh they stopped by Baby's Place so they could flirt with the waitresses," spoke Jemima, as she tried not to stair at Tigress. She was truly a beautiful queen with white fur and dark blue and silver stripes that sparkled as if she were covered in diamond dust. Her eyes were the color of clear blue ice and she bore a striking resemblance to Rumpleteazer and if it were not for her white and blue/silver makings she could have passed for Rumpleteazer herself. Jennyanydots broke into the girl's thoughts as she began to speak to them. "Jemima, Electra, this is Tigress. Tigress, these are my daughters." Jenny thought it best not to tell the kittens about Tigress being from another planet just yet. The kittens all exchanged hellos hellos and Jenny sent her daughters out to play while she spoke to Old D, "I didn't want to tell them about Tigress being from planet Ha until we could find out all of the details."  
  
"Yes I agree, tomorrow we will hold a meeting and Tigress can tell us what happened: then we will decide how to tell the kittens," confirmed the Jellicle leader.  
  
The next day Deuteronomy called all of the adults for a meeting and introduced Tigress to the tribe. As he introduced each cat Tigress began to seem a bit confused, he turned to her and asked, "Tigress, are you okay, you look upset?"  
  
It's not that," she said as she began to think back, "your names all sound so familiar. I feel as if I have known you all my whole life, I don't understand."  
  
A soft chuckle passed over the lips of Gus as he listened to her talk. Walking up to here he took her hand and kissed it. All of the Jellicles began to look at each other as their minds began to fill with questions as The Theater Cat began to speak in a wonderfully soft voice. "Tigress you have grown into a beautiful queen, how are your parents?"  
  
"How do your know my parents Sir Gus?" she asked with a question.  
  
"My goodness, it has been such a long time since anyone has called me that," he said as his eyes began to sparkle. The Jellicle leader placed his hand on Gus' shoulder and said, "Perhaps you should explain old friend."  
  
Part 2 -- A History Lesson  
  
A master of telling tails The Theater Cat began his story. The Jellicles, he explained, were originally from the planet Ha. The Great Master was about to create man on Earth: however, one last creature remained to be added to the Earth's population. A special and loving creature, one of great intelligence that would be loyal to the humans through good times and bad so The Great Master went to the Jellicles and asked who among them would be willing to come to Earth. Many volunteered and so they began their journey to the Earth. At that moment Tigress broke in, "But how did I get here?" she questioned.  
  
"That is a very simple question to answer." Tigress did not say a word, only listened as Gus continued, "You made a wish, do you remember what that wish was?" The silvery blue queen thought for a moment and then cautiously said, "I wished for a sister." "Exactly," Confirmed The Theater Cat.  
  
"Exactly what father, we do not understand," spoke Asparagus from the Jellicle crowd of elders and adults.  
  
The Theater Cat let out another chuckle, "You and your sister made the same wish at the and time. And since the Jellicles of Earth are not permitted into Ha until they have first traveled through The Heavy side Layer, you came here, you, my dear, were wished here."  
  
"But Sir Gus, I don't have a sister," questioned the blue stripped queen.  
  
"Don't you? How is your brother Morris?" turning to his group of fellow adults Gus asked the question. "Jellicles, look upon our young visitor. Who does she remind you of?" he asked with a curious smile; certain the answer would come soon enough.  
  
As the Jellicles began looking at their visiting queen Rum Tum Tugger piped up with, "Hey yea, she looks like that cute chick Rumpleteazer!" And with that came a quick smack on the arm from his mate Bombalurina. "Hey it's not my fault," Tugger protested, "she does." And thought Tigress was blushing Bomby looked at her in amazement and said, "Tugger's right, she does!"  
  
By this time everyone was confused. Munkustrap called the meeting to order then turned to Gus, "If you knew of our origin you should have told us. Why have you never said anything until now?"  
  
"Because I didn't remember until I saw Tigress. You see I was there when she, Rumpleteazer and their brother Morris were born. Soon there after The Great Master came to me and told me of one very special child who lived just outside of London who was very sick and needed a quiet and gentle cat. One who would entertain her when she would be home sick from school. As He told me her story my heart went out to her and I quickly accepted the responsibility of being her companion and made the necessary arrangements for my journey to Earth. I was born and the young girl and I became great friends. She lived for only six human years until she passed away and I was left broken hearted for now I would have no one to entertain. Then a few months after that I joined the theater." "What was the name of the little girl?" Came a question from the tribe. "Little Nell." The tribe continued with their meeting until early that afternoon and both Gus and Tigress answered as many questions as they could.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Part 3 - Distracting the Kittens  
  
Baby's Place was all a buzz with the news of Tigress' arrival. Since the adults were in a meeting the kittens knew that something was going on and they were determined to uncover the mystery of their visiting new queen. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were asked to tag along with the kittens to keep an eye out for them. And also Deuteronomy felt it best that Tigress and Rumpleteazer not see each other yet and it was a good thing that Jemima and Electra had been so in awe of her beauty that they did not notice the fact that she looked like Rumpleteazer.  
  
"Alright Pouncival and the rest of you toms I'm not going to tell you to settle down again." Baby was on her toes today, all the kittens were there because of the big meeting. Baby was a beautiful Persian and Siamese mix with very long, fluffy grey fur with black stripes. She had yellow-green eyes and her face and chest were touched with cream and brown. She was loving and very intelligent and all the Jellicles loved her because she was kind and understanding. All of the young queens looked up to her and she was like a big sister to all of the kittens.  
  
"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but that new queen is a real looker and I plan to be the first one to ask her out," Tumblebrutus announced to his friends as they all laughed.  
  
"Haha, so who say she'll go for you then?" laughed Admetus. "No I think I'll be the first to ask her out," joked Plato. With all of them bursting into laughter except for Pouncival who seemed rather annoyed with the whole idea.  
  
"Awww who wants to spend their time going out with just one queen when we've got a whole junkyard full of them to torment?" Tumblebrutus let out a hardy laugh, "You just wait little brother, one of these days you'll meet a queen who will turn your world around; and when you do you won't think we're so crazy." Pouncival pretended not to hear what his brother was saying but knew in his heart that he was right.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile on the other side of the café ~~~~~~~  
  
"Just look at those toms over there drawling like those disgusting Pollicles over Baby and her waitresses," Victoria said as she rolled her eyes back in her head.  
  
"Oh my brothers are so embarrassing!" Jemima said as Electra put her arms around her sister. "It's alright Jemi; besides, if you think they're bad now just wait until they see Tigress when she's awake," sighed Electra. "Don't say that!" pleaded Jemima.  
  
"Well how pretty can she be?" questioned Rumpleteazer. "Very!" came Jemima's quick answer. "Well as long as Mungojerri doesn't start looking her way could care less." Victoria laughed "yea, the same goes for Plato too." The young group of queens went on laughing and enjoying their afternoon at Baby's Place.  
  
Keeping the kittens busy until the meeting was over was not difficult; a talent show would keep them busy Baby thought. She walked to the stage and took the microphone in her paw. "Jellicles, may I have your attention please?" Everyone began to settle as Baby continued. "I have decided that I have to much talent in this room to let it go to waste, so I think we should have a talent show!" The Jellicles cheered as they drew numbers out of Seth's chief's hat to see who would go first. Quaxo was first followed by Jemima and her all girls band The Kit Kats, which consisted of her Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, and Rumpleteazer. Pouncival was next with his singing and dancing. One by one each kitten followed as the day flew by.  
  
There was a knock on the back door of Baby's Place. "Hey Bomby how ya doin'?" From the first moment Set had seen Bombalurina three years ago he had become mesmerized by her; but he knew she was Tugger's mate. "I'm fine Seth and you?" Bomby was in a flirtatious mood after the meeting because of Tugger's comment about Rumpleteazer, even if he had been right. The red queen slinked past Seth into the kitchen. "So what there something you wanted Bom?" Walking around the room just randomly checking things out as she began. "Oh yes," as she gave him a qwerky little smile that made her eyes glisten, "Old Deuteronomy just wanted Baby to know that the meeting was over."  
  
"Did it have anything to do with that new queen who just arrived?" questioned Seth.  
  
"Yes it did and Old Deuteronomy asked if you, Baby and The Empress could come to the junkyard tomorrow afternoon. He will introduce Tigress to the kittens and answer all of their questions." Bomby decided that she wanted to do a little extra flirting, "Besides, what's a meeting if the whole tribe is not able to attend?" she asked as she gently stoked his check with her paw. Seth shuttered for a moment, he and Tugger were old friends and knew better than to cross him, just as Tugger knew not to cross him. The two had always given each other a run their money when it came to the queens. Seth was a cream colored tom with a brown tail and ears with brown over his eyes and a brown muzzle. His fur was long like Baby's and he had stunning hazel eyes. He gently took Bomby's paw, gave it a quick kiss, and asked, "Who was he flirting with this time?" with a soft but caring chuckle. Bomby just gave him a smile and answered, "Well no one but when Gus asked the tribe who Tigress looked like of course Tugger answered with, 'that cut chick Rumpleteazer'," she said in a high pitched mocking tone of voice. Seth didn't say a word, he only raised one eyebrow as if to ask, 'and your angry because.?'  
  
"Okay so I'm being silly," she gave Seth a quick, brother-like hug and continued, "So should I tell Old Deuteronomy to expect you all?" With a silly grin on his face Seth answered Bomby's question. "Yes we'll be there." And with that Bomby was off and Seth passed her message on to Baby just after the talent show ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4 - The Search  
  
Bengali tried to comfort his mate, who, by this time was sobbing uncontrollably in his strong arms. "Please Emma try not to worry. I promise we'll find her." At that moment Bengali spotted Benjamin, Simon and Julian coming over a distant hill, but n o sign of Tigress. Emma had jumped at the site of the trio in hopes that they had found her lost daughter. Benjamin spoke, " I'm sorry Emma, we've looked everywhere and we just haven't been able to find her."  
  
Upon hearing the devastating news Emma began to cry all over again. If only she had been able to do something, but she felt helpless at th4 thought of her daughter out here somewhere all alone. Her mate Bengali stood beside her with his arms around her giving her the strength she needed to stand.  
  
The Jellicles of planet Ha did not have a leader like the Jellicles on Earth. They answered only to the Great Master; however, if a leader were to be chosen it would have most certainly would have been Bengali. He and his mate Emma were to be the future leaders of the Jellicle tribe on Earth. He was a crossbreed of a male Bangle Tiger and a large domestic cat. He was larger than the rest of the Jellicles but he had a loving heart. Tigress had most defiantly taken her looks from her father who also had white fur with dark blue and silver stripes. He was both a leader and a protector for the Jellicles and for that reason he was the future leader. The Master was very kind about letting the Jellicle mates on Ha be born around the same time on Earth so that when it was time for them to mate their children (who were still on Ha) would be born on Earth to the same parents.  
  
"Look I know this is hard for the two of you," began Simon, "but we should tell The Master."  
  
"Yes I agree, perhaps He's seen her," chimed Julian.  
  
Bengali looked down at his mate who was still in his arms, she gave him a nod and with that the Jellicles were on their way to see The Master. They had only traveled a few yards when The Master met them. They all extended their paws, crossed them, bowed low and uttered only one word, "Master."  
  
The Great Master greeted them, "Jellicles," as he nodded his head. "I know of your worries but fear not. Tigress is safe on Earth with her sister Rumpleteazer. Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap have welcomed her into the tribe and are watching over her, as is Sir Gus."  
  
With a sigh of relief and a lengthy breath all Emma could say was, "Thank the Heavyside."  
  
"How did she get there Master?" inquired Bengali.  
  
"She and Rumpleteazer wished for a sister at the same time and she was instantaneously transported to Earth."  
  
"Is there anyway that she may return to us?" questioned Emma with a glimmer of hope in her coral colored eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma, but no. You both know the rules, once a soul leaves Ha and is destine for Earth, or is already on Earth, the only way that soul may return is by death."  
  
Upon hearing the words, which were spoken by The Master, Emma felt her knees buckle as she once again fell into Bengali's arms and began weeping again. "NO! Not again!" she screamed. "My precious daughters. If only Rumpleteazer hadn't been so curious about Earth she souls still be here with us. And now Tigress has left us too. Oh Bengali, I don't have the strength to go through this again." And then she fainted into her mate's strong arms.  
  
  
  
Part 5 - Sisters  
  
There was a knock at the door and Old Deuteronomy called out, "Come in." The door opened and Rumpleteazer stepped in.  
  
"Alonzo said you wanted to see me sir." She said as she walked threw the door. She was always proper around Old Deuteronomy even thought she knew she didn't have to be. In fact most of the time she called him by his name, but this sounded important so she decided to be proper. She sad down at Jellylorum's table with Old D, Munkustrap and a strange new queen whom she didn't know but who seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"Hummm, that's odd, I sent Rum Tum Tugger for you," said the Jellicle leader with a curious tilt of his head.  
  
"Munkustrap let out a laugh, "Well if Bombalurina had anything to do with it she's the one who sent Alonzo for Rumpleteazer."  
  
Laughing to himself Old Deuteronomy nodded his head, "Yes I suppose so. Well anyway I'm sure you'd like to know why you are here Rumpleteazer."  
  
From the moment Rumpleteazer entered Jellylourum's home she And Tigress their best not to stare at one another however they could not shake the felling of familiarity between them. But before they could begin to explore their feelings there was a knock at the door. "Was anyone else expected at this meeting? Questioned Munkustrap.  
  
Having the feeling he knew who it was the Jellicle leader spoke his words. "Gus must have finished his lessons early today."  
  
Jellylorum answered the door, "Come in father they're Old Deuteronomy is expecting you," she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
The Theater Cat took his place at his daughter's table and the meeting began shortly after Jellylorum left to visit her sister Jennyanydots. Deuteronomy turned to Rumpleteazer and said, "I'm sure you're wondering why you've been asked her so we'll get started," He went on to explain that as the future leader of the tribe Munkustrap should be there and Gus was there to help answer her questions. Then he introduced the young queens to each other. "Rumpleteazer, this is your sister Tigress. Tigress, this is your sister Rumpleteazer." As they looked at each other their eyes began to grow wider and wider.  
  
A moment passed and Rumpleteazer spoke, "But I don't have a sister," she said with disbelief. "I don't have any family at all. My birth mother died just after I was born. She had no other kittens so I grew up alone." She paused for a moment as she recalled the events of her life. "When I met Mungojerri I was all alone and living in a cardboard box in an alley. I thought at first that we might be related because some of our coloring is the same but when he told me that his parents where still alive I knew that I was all alone in this world." As she spoke tears began to well up in her eyes and she continued, "So you see, there is no way that Tigress can be my sister."  
  
Tears were quietly streaming down her face now and she wanted to run out the door and not look back but something told her to stay and listen to what was about to be said.  
  
Old Deuteronomy put his arm around her to comfort her, "There there Rumpleteazer it's alright." Then turning to Gus he said, "Perhaps you should explain things to them old friend."  
  
With a nod of his head The Theater Cat took Rumpleteazer's paws in his and began to explain to her how the Jellicles had come from the planet Ha. He also told her that when she was just a small kitten she had been very curious about Earth. Each time the Soul Ship was about to depart for Earth she would listen to both human and Jellicles talking about what their life would be like on Earth after they were born. It as then that she decided to sneak onto the ship to have a look around.  
  
centerOne night before the ship was to leave for Earth she had quietly crept aboard and began looking around. In the back of her mind could hear her mother's voice telling her that she must never go near the Soul Ship alone. "One day," she said, "your father and I will board the ship, then in a little while you and your brother and sister will board the ship together. Then we will all be together again." Rumpleteazer shook her head as if to erase her mother's words from her mind then giggled. "I'll be out by morning," she thought. /center  
  
Slowly she made her way on board and began to look around. "This is a night for exploring," she thought as she began to explore this wonderfully mysterious ship with its many corridors and holding rooms. She found one room particularly interesting; it was filled with toys for human infants as well as for the Jellicles. She became curious and decided to take a closer look into this room. When she went into explore she found a very nice ball of yarn that she began batting around. She played for a long time and forgot how late it was getting. Then after a while she became very tired and curled up in a ball to take a nap.  
  
When she woke up she found that the ship was full of life forms all aglow with anticipation of their arrival on Earth. She began to panic and started looking around for a way off the ship but it was to late. The ship was half way between Earth and Ha; there was no way to stop it.  
  
As The Theater Cat spoke both Rupleteazer's and Tigress' eyes grew wider and wider as they listened to him tell the take. When he finished they looked at each other and spoke carefully.  
  
"I've never has a sister before," spoke Tigress. And despite the fact that her eyes were filled with tears they both laughed a bit.  
  
Then Rumpleteazer spoke, "Jenny & Skimble adopted me when Mungojerrie first brought me to the junkyard. I was very young, and they already had two daughters, Jemima and Electra."  
  
"I MET THEM! They were your sisters while you were growing up?"  
  
At that moment the young queens stopped and looked at each other and a look of terror washed over their faces and they spoke at the same moment. "But what about our parents?!" They shouted as they began to cry. Gus explained to them that their parents were still on planet Ha and that they were not allowed to return to the planet to be with them.  
  
As the girls sobbed quietly in each other's arms Old Deuteronomy sent Munkustrap to find Jennyanydots and Jellylorum in hopes that they might comfort them. As he was leaving a very worried Mungojerri met him outside the door.  
  
"Is Rumpleteazer alright? I heard her crying."  
  
Munkustrap smiled, "Yes she's fine."  
  
"Can I see her? Please?" pleaded Mungo.  
  
"I'll ask." A few moments later Munkustap reappeared. "Deuteronomy said that it would be a good idea for you to go in," informed the silver tabby and left to find his stepmother and aunt.  
  
As Mungo walked in he was met by Rumpleteazer who threw herself into his arms. "Oh Mungo," she cried. As he looked around the room he spotted Tigress who was also crying in Old Deuteronomy's arms. "Rumpy what's going on? What's happened?" He sat down to comfort his mat as The Jellicle leader and The Theater Cat explained everything to him. When they had finished Jenny & Jelly had already arrived and where also consoling the young queens.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK ON PLANTE HA...........  
  
Part 6 -- The Home Front  
  
Bengali was greeted by his follow Jellicles and began to walk. Onyxwing asked his friend if there had been any news since they had last spoken.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. The Master has not changed his mind about letting us go to Earth to be with our daughters," Bengali said with a said tone in his voice.  
  
Onyxwing did his best to comfort his friend but it was had been such a long time since he'd seen his own mother. When she was on Earth someone had killed her because they were driving to fast. If she had lived she would have given birth to him the following year.  
  
Her soul went to the Heavyside Layer, which was the next planet over. And even though he still missed her he had to learn to live without her. His father mourned the loss of both his mate and future children. Then shortly after her death he disappeared and a few days later he joined his mate in the Heavyside Layer. They were now waiting to be reborn so that they could start their lives all over again and finally have the family they had always dreamed of.  
  
As they the pair walked Onyxwing continued, "Well Ben, all I can say is that you'll always miss her but it will get easier as time goes by."  
  
"Thank you old friend," was all Bengali could say.  
  
The pair walked until they came to Emma & Bengali's home. They went in only to find Emma softly crying as she prepared their evening meal. Morris puttered around the house quietly letting his mother work threw her pain the best way she knew how. She heard Bengali and Onyxwing come in and she went to great them. She hugger her mate and greeted their guest.  
  
"It will get better Emma, I promise," Onyxwing said trying to comfort her, she smiled faintly and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it's only been three days now and I just miss her so much."  
  
As Bengali comforted his mate there was a knock at the door and Morris answered it for his parents. "Master," he bowed as The Great Master entered their home. The Jellicles greeted him as He greeted them.  
  
"Emma, Bengali, I thought that you would like to know that Tigress has met her sister Rumpleteazer and her sister's mate Mungojerri. They are safe and happy to have each other but they miss you terribly."  
  
Emma and Bengali smiled threw their tears as they hugged their son. The Master left them to find comfort with each other.  
  
Part 7 - Remember Me?  
  
As the morning crept into the junkyard it was greeted by a very tired but content Mungojerri who had been awake most of the night. It was difficult to sleep without his mate so he decided to creep around the humans to see what he could find for his mate and her sister. He decided that flowers would do very nicely so he went to the cornier market just before dawn to steel some.  
  
Since no one was around he transformed into a more human like form, just as all Jellicle do when they're alone. He began picking out flowers and a nice basket to put them in. He had gathered a few flowers when he heard voices in the distance. He quickly gathered the rest of the flowers and ran into the shadows. When he looked around the corner he saw Mr. Carbunkel walking up to the cart and ran out to great him. "Hello Tiger old boy how are you this fine morning?" Mungojerri purred and rubbed up against his leg; he liked Mr. Carbunkel because he was a kind and generous man. He always made it a point to be kind to any of the tribe members he met. With a chipper English accent he stroked Muno's fur and asked, "Where's your girlfriend this morning a?" Mungo just peered up at him and purred. "Hummmm, no answer? Well then how about some breakfast then?" Mungo just purred as Mr. Carbunkel laughed and pored him a dish of milk. As Mungo enjoyed his breakfast Mr. Carbunkel stroked his fur gently and then went back to tending his flower cart.  
  
Across the street there were two house cats setting in an open window watching Mungojerri. They were both grey but one had long soft hair and the other's was short. Both had dark grey and black stripes and were very kind. As they watched Mungo they could tell that something was on his mind.  
  
When he finished eating he thanked the kind flower shop owner by purring loudly and licking his hand. But Mr. Carbunkel could tell Mungo Was in deep thought. "Tiger me old boy, I can see that you have something is on your mind. Why don't you tell me about it a?" Then he picked up Mungo so that they were eye to eye and said, "I promise I won't tell a soul." When Mungo heard that he cocked his head to the side as if to say, 'If I spoke would you be able to understand me?' But the tom only blinked his eyes and meowed. Then Mr. Carbunkel set him on the ground, stroked his back and said, "Well, if you ever need to talk you know were to find me." And with that the orange- stripped cat ran off to talk to his friends in the window.  
  
Lenny and Lodi watched the scene unfold across the street and were not sure what to think of it. When Mungojerri cam running up Lodi asked him what was going on. "I'm not sure if I know myself," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You were there what happened?" questioned Lenny.  
  
"Yes I know but it was weird, he asked one if anything was wrong and said that if I told him he wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
Lenny and Lodi looked at each other and then at Mungo. "That was weird," was all they could say.  
  
"So where's Rumpleteazer?"  
  
Mungo knew that he had to be careful how he answered Lenny's question so he just told them that she was still asleep and that he didn't want to wake her. The twins just chuckled and shook their heads. "Oh, before I forget Old D is having a meeting today and wants as many of the tribe members there as possible."  
  
"Okay we'll be spread the word around. What time?" questioned Lodi.  
  
"This afternoon, you'll know when. That is if you 'house cats' can get out of the house long enough to be able to go," laughed Mungojerri.  
  
"We can go out if we want to," informed Lenny with a, 'just to let you know' tone.  
  
"Yea, okay, if you say so," Mungojerri said while still laughing. "Well I've got to get out of here. I'll see you at the meeting." And with that he jumped down off the window ledge and started to make his way back to the alley to get the flowers he'd collected for Rumpleteazer and Tigress. A smile crossed over his face as he thought about his mate.  
  
"Mungojerri!"  
  
The black and orange-stripped tom stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice, but whose was it? Then the voice called out to him again. "Mungojerri come back for a minute." Mungojerri turned around slowly. He couldn't place that voice but it sounded so familiar. But it wasn't the voice of a Jellicle, in fact, it sounded human. When he turned around he saw Mr. Carbunkel waving at him to come to him. Could this uI human /u/I have been the one to call out to him? 'It's not possible,' he thought to himself, 'no human has ever called a Jellicle by their proper name before.' But as crazy as it sounded to him he knew that something was not right about Mr. Carbunkel.  
  
He walked up to him slowly with a cautious look in his eye. Mr. Carbunkel squatted down in front of the inquisitive tom and said, "Mungo, it's me, Paws." Mungojerri's eyes grew very large and round. "No, you can't be Paws, he's dead. And besides, you're human."  
  
"I'm not dead Mungo. It's really me. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't recognize me." The cat burglar grew angrier by the minute and he could no longer listen to this I human. /I He projected his claws to strike but just as his claws were about to reach strike this imposter he stopped in mid air. 'What was that?' he thought to himself. There was a dark paw shaped spot on the ear of this human. "PAWS!" he cried out.  
  
"Yes Mungo it's me."  
  
The orange and brown-stripped tom began to question his old friend. "We all thought you were dead. What happened? And why are you a human???"  
  
The now human Paws lowered his head and his expression grew even sadder as he recalled the events that changed his life. "I was trying to rescue Starla from Macavity's Lair when he caught me. He was so angry that he put a spell on me and turned me into a human. He recalled with sadness in his normally bright and glowing green eyes. Now they were only a smoky green. The sparkle had left when he became human.  
  
"But why didn't you try to contact the tribe to tell us what had happened?"  
  
"I tried, but every time I would see one of you you'd run away before I had the chance to say anything."  
  
"I'll talk to Old Deuteronomy about it when I get back to the junkyard." Mr. Carbunkel a.k.a. Paws thanked his friend and they talked for several minutes before Mungo headed back to the junkyard.  
  
Part 8 - Meeting the Kittens  
  
The whole junkyard was a buzz with the excitement of the big meeting. Tigress was at Jellylourm's house with her sister, Mungo, Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap and Gus.  
  
Deuteronomy, Munkustrap and Gus sat at the kitchen table as they discussed their old friend Paws and how would be the best was to handle his situation. They also went over how they would go about introducing Tigress to the kittens.  
  
Tigress, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerri sat in the living room talking and laughing as if they'd known each other all their lives.  
  
"Well Jellicles," began Old Deuteronomy, "Let's make our way to the tire so that we can start this meeting." He noticed that Tigress was starting to look nervous so he went to her and put his arm around her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "Thank you," she whispered with a smile.  
  
The junkyard overflowed with an abundance of cats from all over London. It was a very short walk from Jellylorum and Old Deuteronomy's home as the small group of speakers made their way to the old tire. Jellylorum and Mungojerri joined the large group of felines just as the meeting began.  
  
Munkustrap addressed the crowd first. "Please settle down Jellicles. Our leader would like to introduce someone to you." With that he took a couple of steps back as his father took center tire. "I'm sure you have all heard about our visitor so now I would like to introduce you to Tigress." The tribe clapped and cheered making her feel welcomed. "Tigress has come to us from a great distance so I would like for all of you to give your full attention to Gus as he tells you all about the history of The Jellicle Tribe."  
  
As Gus walked to the center of the tire Munkustrap helped him to be seated and he began to tell the tribe of their origins. But just after he had started four young toms ran into the meeting making quite a lot of noise in the process. Everyone turned to see them scramble in. "What is the meaning of this!" Munkustrap asked. "You toms were to e here on time. Why are you late?" he demanded.  
  
"We went into London to get fresh cream and tuna for after the meeting," began Admetus.  
  
"But we got caught." added Plato.  
  
It was Tumblebrutus' turn to jump in, ". and the humans set their Pollicles after us. We barley got away." "So where is this cream and tuna?" questioned Munkustrap.  
  
The four toms looked down at the ground and began to shuffle their feet. "Well?"  
  
"We dropped them when we started to run," informed Pouncival as he tried to avoid looking the silver tabby in the face.  
  
Old Deuteronomy let out a hardy chuckle and Munk looked at him questioningly. "It's alright son, they ment well. But you toms should be more careful in the future." "We will," they agreed.  
  
The silver tabby rolled his eyes back and shook his head as the quartet of toms took their place amongst the rest of the kittens. "Please continue Gus." Said Munkustrap.  
  
As Gus continued his story Pouncival looked up and saw Tigress for the first time. She was the most beautiful queen he'd ever seen.  
  
Rumpleteazer stood beside her sister and watched the crowd as Gus told about the planet Ha. Then she noticed Pouncival staring at Tigress from the front row. Tigress was also surveying the large crowed when her eyes met Pouncival's. She felt her heart skip a beat and she had to catch her breath. "What's wrong with you?" questioned the orange and black-stripped queen while trying to keep her voice as low as possible.  
  
"Nothing. Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's Pouncival."  
  
"Why do you say it like that?" asked the blue-stripped queen.  
  
"I'll tell you later," whispered the cat burglar.  
  
The meeting lasted for only a short time and everyone's questions were answered, all except Pouncival's. He had hardly heard a word that had been said. He couldn't take his eyes off Tigress and when she looked at him he felt his cheeks growing red as he blushed and turned away.  
  
After the meeting all the kittens rushed up to Tigress to greet her and welcome her into the tribe. Except for Pouncival who was to shy to talk to her. They made eye contact but both blushed and turned away and Tigress got swept away into the crowd.  
  
  
  
Part 9 - A Human in the Junkyard  
  
Amongst all of the puttering in the junkyard the ever-alert Alonzo noticed a figure in the very back of the crowd. A figure that stood out, a figure that did not belong, a Ihuman/I figure?  
  
Mr. Carbunkel tried to hide in the junk in the back of the crowd. He knew that if he were ever to be released from this terrible spell that he was under he had to take refuge in the junkyard.  
  
Everyone was so busy greeting Tigress that no one seemed to notice him, that is, everyone except Alonzo. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. If he were to flush out this invader it would cause a panic and someone could get hurt. But if he ignored it by the same token someone could get hurt. Thankfully he wasn't the leader of the tribe so he found Munkustrap and informed him of the situation.  
  
Having been informed of Mr. Carbunkel and the circumstances by which he was now a human. The silver tabby, along with Alonzo, searched for their father to tell him that the human was now in the junkyard. When they found the Jellicle leader Munkustrap let his brother explain his findings. Old Deuteronomy was at his home alone with some of the adults and elders of the tribe. Since they had already met Tigress in a previous meeting they had decided to let the kittens have their fun. After his sons told him that Mr. Carbunkel was in the junkyard the Jellicle leader gave them their instructions. "Munkustrap you and Alonzo bring him to me. He must be in terrible trouble for him risk coming here." Said the wise leader.  
  
The two left to find their old friend while their father told the adults about Paws' situation. The two toms were hoping the situation could be handled as quietly as possible but that wasn't the case. As they were approaching the center of the junkyard they heard a loud hissing and low and controlled meowing. "Oh no," they thought. What they were hoping to avoid was happening. The tribe had discovered Mr. Carbunkel and were attacking him! When Alonzo and Munkustrap reached the I'stranger'/I they called off the tribe and did their best to help the poor withered soul. "Misto, go and get my father!" shouted Munkustrap. The magical cat disappeared and reappeared in Jellylorum's home. He told the Jellicle leader what had happened and as quick as that they were off. They disappeared and then reappeared beside Mr. Carbunkel to shield him from the rest of the tribe.  
  
"Jellicles please!" shouted the old sipped cat. "I know this has been an eventful afternoon for you however it is about to become even more eventful."  
  
Part 10 - Mr. Carbunkel  
  
Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were quickly on the scene with bandages and ointment for Mr. Carbunkel's wounds. "Are you alright?" asked Old D.  
  
"Yes I'm fine thank you," he said.  
  
It was Munkustrap's turn to ask the question. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
"Yes I think so." He told them all of his struggle with Macavity when he had attempted to risqué his mate Starla. Then he told them of how he was changed into a human when Macavity caught him. "I knew of the meeting today and I knew all of the mystics would be here. I kept telling myself that if I could just get to the junkyard all of you could help me."  
  
Jenny and Jelly had finished dressing his cuts and bruises by the time he was finished with his adventures but all to real story.  
  
"We'll help you old friend," reassured Old Deuteronomy, "but for now you need some rest. Jenny, Skimble, would you be able to let Paws stay with you for now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course," they agreed. Skimbleshanks and Tugger helped Mr. Carbunkel to Jenny and Skimble's home followed closely by Jenny and Jelly. "My goodness this Ihas/I been an eventful day." Deuteronomy began as the crowd began to whisper rather loudly about what had just happened. "Jellicles please, settle down, I know this has been overwhelming for you and as happy as we are to have Tigress with us we must all be on the alert for Macavity. Now that Paws has returned to us it will only be a matter of time before he hears about it and we must be ready!"  
  
Another wave of whispers spread threw out the crowd. Panic would soon spread and the Jellicle leader knew he needed to move quickly. "Alonzo, assemble every available tom to stand guard around the junkyard." Ordered Munkustrap. "We also need every available mystic and magician in the tribe. We're going to need all the help we can get if we are to save Paws and Starla. Kittens and elders take shelter. You all have your orders."  
  
"Munkustrap, I have an emergency shelter under my coffee house; the kittens and elders will be safe there." Informed Baby.  
  
"Thank you Baby, please see to that."  
  
"I will." As quickly as she could Baby gathered the kittens and the elderly cats and they quickly made their way to Baby's shelter. Meanwhile the adult toms as well as the older male kittens took their stations around the junkyard. But unbeknownst to anyone Rumpleteazer and Tigress stayed behind. They had been exploring the old oven when the fight broke out with Mr. Carbunkel. They decided that it would be best to stay where they were for now. Meanwhile every mystic in the tribe gathered in Skimble and Jenny's house. They were discussing how they were going to turn their friend back into a Jellicle. "There's got to be a way we can change him back," spoke Quaxo in what sounded like both a question and a statement.  
  
"There is always a way grandson," spoke Merlin. He was the great, great, great (and so on) grandson of Zebineny the cat who had been with Merlin the famous magician. His family was a very powerful in magic and mystics. If anyone were going to overcome Macavity's evil it would be the descendents of Zebineny.  
  
Part 11 - The Mystics  
  
Merlin, his mate Esmerelda, their children Coricopat, Tantomile and Exotica were with them as well as Exotica's children, Cassandra, Mistofelees and Quaxo. There were many others there as well all trying their best to change Mr. Carbunkel back into their friend Paws. They gathered together and began to chant:  
  
center"From Jellicle to human, from human to Jellicle. Reverse the curse on this our brother. /center  
  
After saying the chant three times a silver shower if glitter like particles poured over Mr. Carbunkel. And after two more chants he was completely transformed back into Paws the Jellicle cats, he was white with six toes, hence the name Paws.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Cassandra.  
  
Taking a long deep breath paws answered, "Yes, yes I'm fine." As he began to examine his body he was overcome with joy. "Oh it's so good to be me again." He began to dance with joy but then stopped suddenly when he thought of his mate Starla who was still locked away in Macavity's dungeons.  
  
"What's wrong Paws?" questioned Jennyanydots with a mother-like half hug.  
  
"What about Starla?" he asked.  
  
With a loving smile Esmerelda said, "That's very simple. "She handed him a small scroll. He opened it and it was blank. He looked up at her questioningly. "Concentrate on her name and the words will magically appear. It's a lover's chant," she said.  
  
He held the scroll to his heart and the words appeared just as Esmerelda said they would. "Now say the words aloud until your mate appears," she instructed him.  
  
Paws began to say the words aloud: center"Stars in the sky, stars in my eyes. Stars on my lips, and stars in my heart. Starla my love Starla my mate. /center  
  
At that moment in Macavity's dungeon two of his guards were taking Starla her supper. She was a lovely brown and cream-colored queen with star shaped splashes all over her face and body.  
  
"Here's your food wench," a large mean looking guard shoved the food at the frightened queen but she only shook her head. "Fine don't eat, I don't care." The other guard at the door gave a wicked laugh as he unlocked the door for his fellow guard. Just as the husky minion was about to pick up the tray the sad queen disappeared. The two guards froze and then snapped to attention. Then they began to call out to the leader, Macavity.  
  
At the same moment in Skimble and Jenny's house Starla appeared like something out of the movies. She slowly began to fade in until she completely filled in. "STARLA!" shouted Paws. "PAWS! I thought I'd never see you again!" she shouted back. The small crowd clapped and cheered as they young lovers were reunited.  
  
"Did anyone see you disappear Starla?" questioned Old Deuteronomy.  
  
"Yes, two of Macavity's guards were bringing me my food when I disappeared." She said.  
  
"Jellicles take your positions!" commanded Munkustrap. Paws kissed his mate and ran off to join the other toms around the junkyard despite her protests. "I will not loose you again!" she cried.  
  
"You won't, I promise." He said as he kissed her and ran out the door before she could see the tears in his eyes.  
  
Part 12 - The Attack  
  
Evening had now crept into the junkyard and everyone was in their assigned locations around the junkyard. The kittens, queens and elders were with Baby in her shelter and all able toms were on guard. They knew that Macavity would attack and they were all ready except for Rumpleteazer and Tigress who had fallen asleep inside the old oven. They had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
Macavity and his henchmen also took their appointed positions around the junkyard. When their leader sounded the cry they were to attack the junkyard in full force taking anyone they could find as their prisoner. Then with a flash of light and a puff of smoke the Napoleon of Crime appeared in the center of the junkyard and gave out a long and low war cry. THE ATTACK WAS ON!  
  
The Jellicles attacked with full force and so did Macavity and his henchmen. The battle was fierce and loud and the two sleeping queens awoke with a jump. "What was that?" Tigress asked.  
  
"OH NO, IT'S MACAVITY!" Cried Rumpleteazer. The she told her sister all about her former 'boss'. The dark blue and white queen could hardly believe what she was hearing. But she trusted her sister and her mate that they were no longer involved with this wicked tom. Then about that time one of the henchmen threw open the old oven door and the young queens screamed as loud as they could. They did their best to beat off the enormous thug but it didn't help. He had them!  
  
The Jellicles heard their cries and descended on the henchman in a flurry of fur, teeth and claws. Mungojerri and Pouncival were near by and heard the screams of the young queens. Immediately they rushed towards the sounds of that were coming in a steady stream. When they reached the scene the henchman had one queen under each arm and was making his was out of the junkyard. Mungo and Pounce rushed in, "Put them down!" cried Mungojerri with Pouncival right by his side. The two rushed over to join the fight but it didn't help; this minion was just too big for the two of them to defeat. With one arm the wicked henchman knocked both toms to the ground while still holding both queen with the other.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Back on planet Ha Emma and Bengali watched the whole scene unfold. They were horrified as they watched Macavity and his henchmen attack the junkyard. They watched as the huge henchman picked up their daughters and began carrying them away. Bengali let out a loud roar and Emma shrieked in horror. Morris did his best to comfort his mother but nothing was helping; then a miracle happened.  
  
Just as the evil minion was about to leave with Tigress and Rumpleteazer both queens and their parents and brother all wished that they could be together in that moment. Instantly Emma, Bengali and Morris transported from the planet Ha into the center of the junkyard. Bengali let out a loud roar and the henchman dropped the two frightened queens and they ran into the arms of their mother. Everyone in the junkyard stopped fighting as they watched the family reunite. But Macavity was also watching. He had been fighting off both Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger but quickly fled their battle to go to the aid of his henchman.  
  
Bengali and Morris tore into the henchman who had captured Tigress and Rumpleteazer. Blood and fur flew into the air as the enraged father took that rage out on the evil minion. Macavity tried to help his men but it was no use. This new opponent was half as big as he was and twice as strong. He was about to flee when a blur of white fur crashed into him. It was Paws. He was determined to pay back the 'Napoleon of Crime' for everything he had put he and his mate threw.  
  
Bleeding and bruised Macavity could no longer fight so he decided to make a hasty retreat. He and his henchmen disappeared in an instant and the junkyard was quiet once again.  
  
Part 13 - Reunited  
  
Emma and Bengali embraced all three of their children. Their prayers had been answered and they were reunited once again.  
  
As they looked around the junkyard all of the toms were cut and bruised but were all okay. Then the girls spotted Pouncival and Mungojerri. Rumpleteazer rushed over to her mate and Pouncival with her sister close behind. "Oh Mungo, Pounce!" she cried.  
  
"Thank you both for trying to save us." Said Tigress as she helped Pouncival up off the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, were both fine," she said with a blush. Then she hugged him as an extra 'thank you'.  
  
Next it was Mungo's turn to ask a question. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Rumpleteazer, "but first I want you to meet someone." And just as she was about to introduce Mungojerri to her parents Baby arrived with the rest of the tribe. She had seen Macavity and his men flee so she knew it was safe to return to the junkyard. And as the tribe gathered around Old Deuteronomy nodded at his eldest son who jumped up on the old tire to join his father. "Jellicles, we've had a lot of excitement around her for the past couple of weeks now. We've had the honor of learning our history, we've met Tigress and welcomed back our old friend Paws. And now not only one miracle has happened but two." He motioned for Bengali and his family to join him as well as Paws and Starla. The silver tabby continued once they had joined him, "This is our old friend Paws and his mate Starla" The Jellicles cheered and Munkustrap continued as he turned to Bengali and asked him to introduce himself and his family.  
  
After he introduced himself and his family Bengali thanked the tribe for taking such good care of his daughters.  
  
  
  
Part 14 - Celebration  
  
Six months had passed since Bengali and his family had joined the tribe and Paws and Starla were reunited. The new moon was only a couple of days away and everyone was busy getting ready for the dance.  
  
Pouncival finally got over his shyness with Tigress and they were becoming fast friends. He had been giving some thought to asking Tigress to be his mate once the got a little older, but for not he felt they were both to young. But some day.  
  
Starla was having morning sickness a few months earlier which ment only one thing, she was pregnant witch ment she wouldn't be able to dance in the celebration. But she was so happy that she didn't care. She was reunited with her mate and the rest of the tribe was so happy that nothing fazed her.  
  
Emma and Bengali were also settling in nicely, as was Morris who had become a big hit with the queens of the tribe.  
  
The night of the full moon the Jellicles dance, as they had never dance before. The celebration lasted all night long and Macavity was no were to be seen, he'd learned his lesson, for now. But something else happened at the dance that no one thought would happen for another month. Starla was about to give birth. Jenny, Jelly and Emma were all present as Starla was about to give birth. The labor was easy and fast. She had no trouble at all which helped things along considerably. Jenny wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Starla. "You have a beautiful baby boy." She said with a loving smile.  
  
Paws hugged his mate and new son. "What shall we call him?" Starla asked as she looked up at her mate.  
  
Emma looked at the newborn and smiled, "It's nice to see you again Onyxwing." She said with a whisper.  
  
"Onyxwing, what a lovely name," said Starla, "that's perfect."  
  
"Yes it is," echoed Paws.  
  
So Onyxwing was finally reunited with his parents.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
